


Interaction

by Twisha



Series: Connection Series [2]
Category: Castle, Firefly
Genre: ? - Freeform, CIty mouse country mouse, Clones, F/M, Gen, Mystery, Post BDM, Post Serenity, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisha/pseuds/Twisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Connection". Two people in the 'Verse share a very strange Connection. They are about to Interact in a way that they could never have expected and the 'Verse will never be the same. Set in the 'Verse, no time travel, no slash. Caskett and MInara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunrise, Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo-hoo, it's HERE! The first chapter of Interaction. Let's all thank Zack Whedon as well as everyone involved in the new comic "Serenity: Leaves on the Wind" for providing me with inspiration.
> 
> I still don't own either Firefly or Castle
> 
> Oh, and this is set about a month after the movie "Serenity" and a few weeks after the (highly modified) events of the Castle episode 4X01,"Rise". You'll see what I mean in a bit.

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times," River intoned as she maneuvered Serenity gently into the optimal position for deceleration. "It was Time for the Stars."

"What was that, Darlin'?" Mal queried as he crossed the threshold onto the bridge of his beloved ship. He always felt it was his obligation, as Captain, to stand up there whenever she broke atmo, in or out. Didn't matter that River's presence made his a tad superfluous. It was just one of those Captainy things, and Mal was nothing if not Captainy.

Even now.

Then again, he thought as his side twinged a bit, perhaps it was just as Captainy to sit down as it was to stand, especially considering that this particular Captain had had half a foot of steel shoved through his midsection a little over a month ago.

Yep, he decided with a grunt as his slacks hit the chair, sitting was acceptable. For now.

"Things are about to get interesting," River replied.

"Aren't they always?" Mal said, not really expecting an answer. Still, he had learned the hard way that to ignore River's often cryptic warnings was just asking for trouble, so he felt justified in pressing a bit. "Now, is that just a general warning or is there somethin' in particular I should be lookin' out for?" he asked.

She shrugged in that graceful ballerina-turned-deadly weapon way she had and said, "Captain is not himself today. There are echoes in the black. Two by two, eyes of blue..." her voice trailed off.

Ah, Hell, this again? Now he was thoroughly confused and more than a bit worried. "I thought we took care of those hudan a while ago now. Don't tell me there are more of 'em?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Eyes, Captain, not hands. Much more friendly, but potentially more dangerous." She smiled suddenly, and her face lit up brighter than Serenity's backside. "But not to us," she concluded.

Her words did not reassure him in the slightest.

Ignoring Mal's unease, River took hold of the stick with both hands, pulling it towards her. "Ready for de-orbit burn," she said.

He felt rather than heard Serenity's sideboard engines fire, the thrust slowing them enough to begin entering the atmosphere, but, hopefully, not so much as to burn them to a crisp with the friction.

He sighed, mentally preparing himself. He wasn't sure which he was not looking forward to more, interacting with Badger or delivering Inara to face her mysterious "Companion Hearing", whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. The last thing he needed was another complication.

He felt a headache coming on. As he watched the sun rise over the curve of Persephone, it occurred to him that he had absolutely no desire to find out what kinds of things River Tam considered "interesting".

The little minx even had the gall to grin at him.

"Happy Unification Day, Captain," she all but sang, a world of mischief dancing in her eyes.

Some folk just have no luck at all.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kate Beckett yawned as the arc of Persephone drifted into the view screen. One of the (many) things she hated about space travel was the time difference. If she were on Londinium she would be sound asleep, lulled by the constant hum of the restlessness and technology that clung to New New York. They usually didn't come out this far but the Wing family had been one of the few "Patriots" the rebellious border world had possessed. They had been rewarded handsomely for it, in both land and influence, and thus, the identification of the murderer of the current heir was a matter of utmost importance.

Or so she had been told.

At least the orbits had lined up. If the two worlds had been in opposite positions it would have taken five times as long to get here.

"Prepare for re-entry sequence, T minus five minutes and counting," G.A.T.E.S. said, the female voice from the computer still unfamiliar to Kate. She missed R.O.I. She hadn't thought it were possible to mourn a ship, but there it was. She missed Montgomery fiercely. Victoria was newer, more high tech, but she just didn't feel the same.

Her hand found its way to the scar on her chest, the only physical evidence that remained of the horrific crash. She sighed, at least Castle had been unhurt. She was certain she would not have survived without him. Now, if only she could find the men who had done it...

But not today.

Today, she had a job to do.

Her sigh turned into another yawn and so she missed the slight hissing noise that heralded his approach.

"Looks like you could really use this," he said. She turned, and took him in, this sweet, slightly immature, incomparable man presenting his customary offering with his customary smile.

As always, his voice calmed her, focused her, grounded her.

Loved her.

But not today.

She took a sip and grimaced at the taste. Castle sighed contritely.

"Sorry about the Coffee," he said, "I can't seem to get the hang of the new machinery. It's almost as if it dislikes me for some reason."

"Well, if you would stay in your assigned quarters and out of the restricted areas, for example, my bridge, I might come to tolerate you." G.A.T.E.S. snapped, sounding almost human in her annoyance.

"If I do that, I won't be able to show you how helpful I can be," he argued.

"You are a failed Companion turned Author of Historical Fiction, how helpful can you be?" the A.I. scoffed.

"Not failed, retired," he corrected. "And I'll have you know that I have single handedly rejuvenated the classic novel as an art form," he smirked. "The king of Londinium himself is a fan."

Beckett broke in, desperate to stop the bickering. "How long until re-entry?"

"T-minus 47 seconds and counting," G.A.T.E.S. answered.

The only indication of movement came from the view screen. The bright flash of the star was hidden as Persephone grew larger.

Kate Beckett steeled herself to tackle another murder.

Time to get to work.


	2. Brand New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castle and Beckett tackle a very unusual homicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I'm back! This chapter took me a long time but it's a decent length so I hope you all won't be too upset with me. I really struggled with this, case details aren't my forte, but I hope I did alright.

"I'm just saying, 'Galactic Alliance Tactical Evaluation System'? The acronym doesn't even make sense!" Castle complained as he and Kate approached the central mansion of the palatial Wing estate. The grounds were gaudy and ornate, and some of the topiary were downright disturbing.

Castle didn't seem to notice.

"And 'Regulation Officer Interface" did?" she retorted, already tired of the argument. Castle and G.A.T.E.S. had bickered the entire way down to the surface, to no real end that Kate could see. She was ready to get this case over with, the last thing she needed was to be outed as a fed on Persephone on Unification Day without sufficient backup. Castle, of course, did not count. Hell, she should be grateful that he hadn't donned his ridiculous "costume" just to spite her. It hadn't gone over well two years ago on Londinium and she doubted that he'd get a much warmer reception here.

Besides, she was fairly sure real Browncoats didn't dress like that at all.

The suspenders, in particular, had been a bit much.

She rubbed at the aching spot situated between her eyeballs. Even though they'd only been on the ground for fifteen minutes, she could tell that this one was going to be a doozy. It would help if she could get her partner to focus.

"R.O.I. was a well-tuned machine, tried and tested. G.A.T.E.S. is brand new. I'm sure it has tons of bugs and things that haven't been worked out yet..."

"You're just upset that she called you a 'failed' companion," Beckett teased, searching her pockets for the key to the stasis lock. That had been one of the things she had insisted upon when they formed this unit. If she was going to investigate a murder she wanted to make sure the site was pristine. The only way to ensure that was to erect a stasis field the moment the scene was discovered.

"I'll have you know, Detective, that I was fully and thoroughly accredited with the Companion's Guild. There was nothing failed about it." Castle showed no signs of letting go of the topic, in fact he seemed to be winding up. Kate sighed as she held the electronic key up to the lock. The low buzzing of the field became noticeable only in its absence.

"OK, Castle," she said as she reached for the handle on the ornate double doors, "remind me, exactly how many clients did you entertain in your illustrious career?"

"How many?" he sputtered as she strode away from him. "Well, that's," he said as he hurried along in her formidable wake, "that is so not the point, Beckett. Not the point at all."

She bit back a laugh. If she had five hundred years, she'd never grow tired of flustering Castle.

"C'mon, Castle," she smiled, "we've got a murder to solve".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," Castle said upon laying eyes on the body, "that seems a bit...excessive, don't you think?"

Kate secretly agreed, but strove to remained professional. Atherton Wing lay face up on his giant eyesore of a bed, spread-eagled and wallowing in a pool of what Kate assumed to be his own blood. His face was streaked with the same liquid, having hemorrhaged out of every visible orifice. Grotesque, to be sure, but nothing she or Castle hadn't seen before. The interesting part was the three foot long fencing saber shoved clean through his heart into the mattress.

Yeah, that one was new.

"Ok, what have y'all got for me..." Lanie said as she swooped in, followed more slowly by Ryan and Esposito lugging all of their equipment with them. The boys made it about halfway into the room before plunking the monstrosity that was Lanie's "portable" laboratory onto the plush carpet. Ryan put his hands on his lower back as Esposito groaned.

"I thought you said you were gonna get an anti-grav unit for this sucker, chica," the darker detective whined.

"Budget cuts," Lanie responded, "I guess I'll just have to make do."

"Tell that to my aching back," Ryan answered, knuckling his vertebrae before taking his first good look at the Ex-Wing. "Whoah, who did he piss off?"

"Secret Government Ninja-assasin," stated Castle confidently

Esposito scoffed, "Is that the best you can come up with? Dude, you are seriously slipping with the theories here."

"I may be a bit rusty," Castle admitted, sending a concerned look Beckett's way. Kate was touched, beneath his joking exterior he seemed truly worried about her. To be honest, the eye bleeding thing was a shock, even though she had seen it so many times before, most recently on Ariel, but there was Coonan before that. Being reminded of how her mother died was never pleasant, but the more pieces they found the closer they were to solving the puzzle of her murder.

Looking at the still form of the aristocrat, Kat was struck by the feeling that they had just found a huge piece.

"OH my GOD!" a slightly effeminate voice bellowed from the doorway. A slim man sporting shoulder length ringlets and an absurd parody of a military uniform rushed past Castle and Ryan, heedless of the integrity of her crime scene. If Espo hadn't have caught him at the last second, he would have thrown himself over the body in a dramatic fashion. As soon as the detective's arms restrained him, he burst into tears. She nodded thankfully at her subordinate and turned her attention to the wailing intruder.

Kate lead him out of the room and sat him down in a quiet alcove off of the main hallway. The boy, and now that she was closer she could see that he was a boy, certainly no older than seventeen, sniffed and hiccuped his way into silence. She placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Kate said.

He nodded.

"Can you tell me your name?" Kate asked, gently and with genuine sympathy, not wanting to upset him further.

"Bartholomew," he breathed, "Bartholomew Wing."

"That's an interesting name," Kate said.

"It's awful," the boy replied. "Ath used to tease me about it all the time, calling me Barfolomew ... Oh God, he's dead isn't he?" The poor kid's eyes glassed over with tears threatening. He took Kate's offered handkerchief with a watery smile and visibly tried to pull himself together.

"He was your brother?" Kate asked when he was calmer. Bartholomew nodded. "Do you know what he was supposed to be doing three nights ago?"

The young man shook his head. "He was supposed to go on the hunting trip with us, it's one of his favorite things to do but he canceled at the last minute. He said that he had gotten some information that he needed to look into and that I should have a good time and bag him a tiger or two..."

Kate nodded encouragingly, positioning her recording device discretely at her side.

"What kind of information?" she queried.

The boy sighed. "I don't know. He hasn't been himself for a while now, not since that awful space pirate stabbed him after the autumn ball last year." He sniffed, as if he had caught a whiff of something foul.

"Could you tell me a little bit about that?" Kate prodded.

"Oh, it was awful," the boy said, italics clearly audible in his tone. "I'll never know how that riff-raff managed to even get inside, but once he was there he did his best to ruin the entire affair. He should have been grateful he had been allowed in our presence, but the uncouth ruffian had no shame. He had his eye on Ath's Companion from the start!" He bristled in outrage. "I was honestly relieved when he challenged Ath. I remember thinking that he was going to get what was coming to him."

Even though duels were technically illegal, Kate knew that they still took place with alarming regularity. Still, she was surprised that the kid would admit it so readily to a law enforcement officer. She pushed on. "What happened?"

"The rogue cheated!" he cried, indignant. "He was in cahoots with the Companion and had her distract Atherton when he had had the battle won. Then he PUNCHED him and refused to finish the duel!"

"Wait, Atherton wanted this man to kill him?" Kate asked.

"If he had, then I would have had the fool imprisoned for murder and kept the family honor. As it was, we were humiliated and he walked away Scott free."

Kate made a mental note to investigate the more clandestined parts of Persephone culture. On the surface, it seemed to be your average Alliance world, perhaps a bit rougher and more colorful than those of the core, but peaceful. She was beginning to realize how much of a facade that really was.

"What happened to this 'space pirate'?" she asked. "Can you describe him for me?"

The kid opened his mouth to speak and then his jaw dropped dramatically. His eyes, which were honestly a bit squinty, grew round in surprise and, was that fear? He focused on something behind her and she turned slightly to see Castle approaching.

"HIM!" the boy squeaked. "That's him! That's Malcolm Reynolds!"

She groaned internally as she took in Castle's poleaxed expression.

This case just got a whole lot more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, even if it's just one line. It truly makes my day.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, Beckett's current ship is the Victoria, controlled by the artificial intelligence program G.A.T.E.S. Her previous ship, the Montgomery, was destroyed in a crash, the cause of which I have not revealed. That ship's AI was known as R.O.I. I hope that clears it up.
> 
> Please Comment if you like it. Crossovers don't get much press.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
